Never forget: Love and the dead
by HeartofaGoddess2009
Summary: This is slash for a warning and there may be Mpreg. The light won the war but at what cost. Many are dead but is love still to be found after losts of boyfriends friends family and others? What will happen to harry draco and hermione? friends love death
1. Chapter 1

**I was thinking it was time for another story some with sadness and love. This is Draco/Harry with a mentioned bit of Harry/Ron. There is a character death, slash, male x male love for people who don't know. After the final battle with Voldemort. Maybe Mpreg later on.**

_I'm standing here _

_in front of a grave_

_of one I fell in love with_

_You took the death curse for me_

_Why _

_Why must I still be living _

_when you're underneath_

_in this cold hard ground_

_Never to feel again_

_I gave you my heart _

_and I know for a fact that you never will return it_

_at least whole_

_Bits and pieces are in the ground with you_

_As I stand here crying _

_I knew the moment we were fighting_

_That was out last kiss_

_our last embrace_

_I feel lost_

_Broken_

_Never to heal again_

_**Ronald Weasley **_

_**A beloved son brother boyfriend and friend**_

_**You will never be forgotten**_

Harry knelt over the grave and cried. Voldemort was finally defeated but at the cost so many lives. His boyfriend Ron, his Godfather Sirius, his friends Ginny, Neville, Blaise and so many more people. Molly and Arthur Weasley were watching Harry as he cried. Harry like everyone else was dress in black. Suits for men and dress or skirts and blouses for women.

Hermione was the only one who could truly see the emotions on Harry's face besides Draco. They both see the tortured, victorious yet beaten soul of a teenager. Scratch that he's much more grown up then a teenager. They all are. The ones who survived. Deep down they all have grown beyond their years. Teenagers have the knowledge and wisdom of their parents or even grandparents in some cases.

All these people have seen death and people tortured at a young, innocent age. The lives these people could have had are now forever gone. Memories relived in nightmares and reality. People will never be the same. Hermione moves to stand behind Harry as does Draco. Draco rubs his hand on his back while tears still fall hard.

Hermione watches this intensely and her gaze then moves up to Draco's face. She is surprised to see the love and kindness in this simple gesture that he doing. She remembers back to when Draco and his friends came to the light side. She remembered how there was love in his gaze and his features when he told Harry he was reflecting. She also remembered the love Harry had shown him at that point. How Ron asked Harry out when he saw how Draco looked at him. Harry being naïve at that time never thought about it and simply said yes. Maybe now Draco and Harry could finally get together.

Hours passed when Hermione looked around realizing everyone was gone except for them. Hermione looked at Draco and Draco nodded back at her. "Harry," She said gently."It's time to go."

Harry merely stood not saying anything and Hermione hugged him while he hugged a little back. Draco and Hermione both took Harry's hands and lead him away from this place of horror, death, lose love, anger, and fear.

When the trio had walked to the other side of the valley where all the bodies were buried Draco gently grab Harry and said,"Harry hold to me. I'm going apparate us to the Burrow. Everyone is waiting for us." Harry just nods and grabs a hold of Draco afraid to let go.

Hermione says,"Go on. I'll be right there." Draco nods and makes sure Harry is holding tight before he leaves with a pop. After they leave she looks at the graves one last time. Her eyes lingering on Blaise's and Ron's grave longer then others save Severus Snape and Remus Lupin too. Walking back to say her good byes again. After saying good bye again to Snape Lupin and Ron. She stands in front of Blaise's grave and says in a broken voice,"I'm sorry this happened. That you took the killing curse for me as well. I-I love you. I don't know when it happened but it did. I wish you could be here holding me one more time. I'll miss you."

Before she turned back so that she could apparate to the Burrow as well. She felt wind against her cheek in a form of a kiss and words spoken that sounded a lot like Blaise saying,"I love you forever and always." Turing to look at the graves one last time, tears fall down with a small smile on her face. Then choosing that moment to apparate to the Burrow.

**Here is the first chapter. This will be a multi chapter. Idea's are welcome. Draco and Harry will happen. Hermione will find someone too but not sure yet to be a a character of mine or what yet. May be a weasley who survived. Anyway please enjoy and please review or bash or what ever. Thanks for reading. HeartofaGoddess2009 out!!!! Later!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here we are chapter 2. Hope it's okay. I'll deal with grammar and stuff later. Hope you like this chapter too. I skipped a week or so from the first chapter but I will make mentions to when they returned from the graveyard. Harry's POV for at least part of this chapter. **

Tears of a fallen heart

It's been a few weeks since the battle and laying all those people to rest. Ron dammit why did you have to fuckin leave me. Why? I love you and you died for me. Why must everyone I love die because of me? You did, Ginny did, Neville, and even Blaise did. Yes I learned to love Slytherins before the final battles. The ones that joined us anyway.

For weeks now I don't sleep, I barely eat, and I barely talk to those still here. I believe deep down I should have died with them. I won a battle for the wizarding world just to kill those closest to me. I should be dead dammit. I've begun to cut too. No one knows this because they don't care because I killed the ones they love and I wear long sleeves all the time now.

I'm very sure if Hermione finds out I'll get the lecture of the century and Draco well I don't know how he would react. Pity most likely. Mrs. Weasley would freak out I know. Damn why can't I just kill myself and get it over with. Everyone would be happier and the world would be better off. I don't want this pain anymore. I'm living in a hell that even though was helped by Voldemort. It isn't his fault entirely. This people died for me. I should have gone in alone to be honest just so people would still be alive today.

Draco's POV

I'm watching Harry while he destroys himself. I can't let him do this. It wasn't his fault that people died for him. They all loved him in a way even Blaise. I can see the pain in his eyes. The haunted look. The way he look at the family telling them he knew it was his fault.

He doesn't know or doesn't want to know that we all love him and don't blame him at all. He was the savior of the world and there are things I can see that no one else is thinking about. He's cutting I can tell because I use to do it before I reflected to the light side and I knew that I love him. The fights, physical, emotionally, mentally., and with magic. The insults and everything I ever did to him was because I was denying that I ever fell in love with him. He needs a savior and I hope he'll let me be that for him.

Hermione pov

I was going to go and comfort Harry but Draco has beat me to it. I think deep down as I'm watching this unfold Harry wanted Draco to comfort him and who is Draco to say no. I know that Draco knows more then I do at the moment about what's going on with Harry and I'm more then happy to let him be Harry's savior but who's going to be mine?

Normal

Draco is holding a crying Harry on his lap and saying,"It will be ok. It'll be alright." Harry in return just hangs on to him for dear life while crying for every person whoever died for him so that he can live today.

Harry looks at Draco who is staring back at him. Harry says quietly,"I can't do this. I can't live on Draco. Please just let me die."

Draco looks at him sadly and says,"I'm sorry Harry. I can't do that. I can't let you die nor will I help you die. Weasleys and Granger would have my head. As well as everyone who fought in the battle and lived. I'm sure the dead would come back and kill me too if I let you die."

Harry has a small smile on his face and says,"That would be funny to see actually. Just little." His smile falls before he speaks again."I don't know if I can do it Draco. If I can live on without Ron. He was my friend. My first everything."

Draco sighed and said,"Harry, I think you can do this. Ron would want you to live right? Doesn't mean you need to forget him and what happened between you two but you can't keep trying to kill yourself or blaming yourself. Yes life will never be the same but those people who love you enough to fight and give their own lives. Sirius, Remus, Severus, Ron, Pansy, Blaise and all those people died so that you could have a chance to live. They died for a cause. You, us, them are all heroes. You may have been the Chosen One but you a different person when it comes to just being around your friends and family. We love you not because of your hero standing but because of you. Do you really want to throw this away?"

Harry had started to cry when Draco was talking and replied,"No, no, I don't want to throw this away but I don't know how to live anymore."

Draco smiled as Harry hugged him and he hugged back while saying,"Hermione, the Weasleys and I will help you Harry. Don't worry." Harry nods.

**There you go the next chapter. I hope it's ok. Anyway thanks for reading. I was so close to letting Draco mention to Harry how much he loves him. Please Review. Reviews are nice and if I get even one review I'll update even faster. :) Anyway I've got to run literally I've got a few fictional characters out hunting me down and I need to hide for awhile. Thanks. HeartofaGoddess2009 out! Later!!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I want to thank those reviewed and those who subscribed to this story as I have promised reviews even one make me update faster. This one may be a little shorter because I need to go to work soon but it's different too. You'll see why.**

Two loves and a dream

Harry for once fell asleep that night and had no nightmares with Draco holding him. Harry was so tired he passed out and Draco smiles at him while he couldn't bear to move him ends up falling asleep on the couch. Harry drifting off in to a dream he knew he would forget.

_*********************************************************************_

_Ron stood before him with a big smile on his face. Harry crying tears of happiness ran into Ron's arms. Ron while holding him says,"It's ok. I promise. It's ok." Harry nods and just smilies._

_A moment later Harry asks,"Why did you leave me? I love you. We had plans after we graduated together. Now you never will Ron! You'll never graduate now! I can't leave on with out you. I gave you my heart and I never want us to part like this. We were going to be bonded! Why Ron why?"_

_Ron simply answers,"It was my time Harry. Don't give me that look. You and I both had a feeling that one of us may not return. I'm glad it was me instead of you. I died because I loved you. When you were fighting Voldemort a deatheater tried to attack you so I took the shot and I got that person. I don't know who it was but it was one less person for you to worry about now." _

_Harry blinked and said,"I-it was a shot for me?" Ron nods. "Oh I thought I had done pretty good checking around for people and seeing who was going to strike me and all of that."_

_"You're not perfect when it come to that but you were perfect to me." He changes the subject."I met your parents. They're better then we imaging. They don't care you know. They don't care if you're gay. Apparently they're both bi if that helps. Your dad had a fling with Sirius and Remus for awhile." He laughs a little."Much more info then I ever needed though." _

_Harry smiles and laughs a little while saying,"Merlin, I don't what to know who my parents fucked before they married. Honestly I don't want to know. You're right too much info."_

_Ron sighs and says,"I have something to say as much as I love you now and then. I know you have feelings for someone else. I know you love someone."_

_Harry looks confused and says,"What? No, I've only love you." Ron shakes his head at Harry. "Ron, Never. I could only love you."_

_"Don't deny it besides lying never looked good on you and you know I've always been able to see right through you when you tried to lie." Harry blushes and turns away while Ron continues,"I want to tell you it's ok. I just want you to be happy. When I first asked you out it was because I loved you and was jealous of the looks you threw at Draco. " Harry looks at him in shock and is still blushing. "I know you loved me for me but now I want you to learn to love again. Draco is the best choice for you. He'll take care of you better then I could. You always loved him more Harry. I'm ok with it even if it is a Malfoy."_

_"You knew....How embarrassing....Are you sure? I won't betray you anything. I don't want to do __that. Besides what do my parents think?" Harry asked waiting for a bad reaction._

_Ron sighs and replies,"I'm sure I know you still love him. That's why I came here so I could tell you it's ok. Love him like you loved me and you won't ever forget me. Draco wouldn't want you to. I talked to him before the battle and I made him promise that if I never came back that he would take care of you and allow you to come to him when you were ready. You are ready. You're just afraid what everyone will think. Hermione and the family are waiting for it. They only want you happy as well. As for your parents They'll thrilled more then thrilled. They said they saw this coming even before you and I got together. Please be happy and remember I'll still love you no matter what." He finishes with a smiles and cups Harry's cheek. _

_Harry mets Ron's eyes and sees there is no lie in them. He says,"Alright. I'll do it. Thank you."_

_He kisses Ron one last time._

_***************************************************************************_

Harry wakes up and realizes he fell asleep on Draco's lap. He blushes and slowly gets up so not to disturb his rest. Harry looks at Draco gently before leaning forward and kissing his cheek. In Draco's ear he whispers a thank you and quietly leaves the house to think some more before talking to Draco.

Draco wakes up a few minutes after Harry sneaks out of the house and puts his hand to his cheek still feeling ghost lips against it. He gently says,"Harry?" Then realizes he's gone.

**Here you are another Chapter YAY!!!!! So far so good. Haven't run into people who want my head and my blood yet. Anyway sorry if I didn't mentioned this before and fuck two things. So restarting here ok.**

**Disclaimer:I don't own this. I don't make money off this. This belongs to JKK Rowling. **

**Sorry if it's wrong I haven't read the books but I have seen the movies and please don't ask I'm a book worm but it's complicated and we're leave it at that. **

**And so this leads into the whole this does not follow the books what so ever sorry no spoilers.**

**Anyway thanks for reading and please review. HeartofaGoddess2009 out. Later!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I think I'll make a prequel to this and songfic too. Please look for that it will be my first one. Honestly I don't know where this burst of creativity came from but I'm glad to have it. Thanks for the reviews and subscribed to the story. Thank you niferrell for the Victor Krum idea I've got to say I love it! **

New love and talks

Draco and Hermione were the only two up besides Harry who at the moment was elsewhere. In pajamas both decide it's time for breakfast and time to talk. Hermione says looking at Draco,"Sleeping on the couch must have been fun with Harry in your lap." She smiles while saying this.

Draco blushes while replying,".....Maybe but I fail to see how it's any of your business Granger." She just laughs.

Hermione says,"Honestly it's ok. Just as long as you are happy with Harry and Harry is happy with you. Just do me a favor and don't snog in front of me." Draco nods and Hedwig flies in with a letter for Hermione.

Draco smiles and says,"Who is that from Hermione? Some secret admirer?" He smiles while she blushes and got the revenge he hoped for.

Hermione replies,"er.....no it's not like that. It's Victor Krum from the Goblin of fire Contest thing we had in our 5th year of school. He and I have been writing back and forth since." She reads the letter quick."Now he wants to visit me just to make sure I'm ok."

"Well looks like you may find love again Hermione." Draco smiles as he says this. "Maybe you and Harry will both learn to love again."

Hermione sighs and decides to tell him what she know. She says,"Draco, Harry loves you. He loved you before Ron asked him out but he was much to naïve to think of it when Ron asked him out. When Ron asked him out it was in jealousy of what Harry did. The looks, the longing, never thought you wanted him, and no matter how much he loved you and still loves you now. I couldn't talk it out of him then."

Draco simply nods and says,"We were still kids then more then we are now. I'm not going to get upset over that even though I knew Ron did it out of jealousy more then love at the time but I also he truly loved Harry no matter what. Before the final battle Ron pulled me over to the side and demanded that if he didn't survive that I would love Harry and take care of him better then he ever could. I would have done it even if he didn't ask but he also said the only reason he asked me was because he knew Harry loves me as much as he loves Ron. If not more. So I told him I promise that I would."

Hermione says,"I hope Harry can live a life as normal as he can now. He never had it but I think with you by his side he can. The people will get over the Boy Who Lived and son of a death eater." Draco looks down at that. "Oh Draco I..." Draco puts his hand up.

Draco replies with his hand still up,"No I know you didn't mean it like that. I am a son of a deatheater. I'm also the one who was suppose to kill Dumbledore. Both he and Harry were right I could never kill a soul not even when my family was in danger like. Harry, I felt after I gathered some friends, was the only one who would trust me at first because he knew Hermione. He was there and knew I couldn't kill Dumbledore and the Snape was only acting on orders. There was another reason why I didn't kill him and that was because I knew I had fallen in love with Harry. That's the main reason I choked and decided to come to the light besides that I didn't believe what Voldemort believe." Hermione winces at his name. "Now you know the real reason behind the truth of why I came to the light side. What I told you then was true but this was the main reason."

Hermione nods and says,"I told them you weren't that bad at first. I knew you were a lost soul trying to be different from the family you came from. When I got older I noticed a change in the insults you gave. They didn't seem to hold the malice and cruelty they once did. I was happy that you seemed to make progress so I learned to ignore you easier then before because I knew you didn't mean it anymore."

Draco smiles and says,"Good someone did. Harry learned quickly too then it was Ron who stopped returning insults because he got bored. That was his excuse." They both laugh a little.

Hearing a small amount of laughter behind them. They both turn to find Harry at the Kitchen door in a black long sleeve shirt and long black pants. Draco and Hermione smile at him and he smiles back a true smile. One no one has seen in weeks. Harry then stops smiles and asks,"Am I interrupting anything?"

Both shake their heads and wait to come over. He takes a sit in between them. Harry sighs and says,"Thank you both of you. For being there for me when I needed you and I'm sorry I wasn't there for you like you were for me. I'm sorry I sent your father to prison Draco and I'm sorry I got you to be a major part of the war Hermione. I'm sorry for letting them all down. The family. The ones who died and you two most of all. Most of our year is gone now. There's us and some hufflepuffs and ravenclaws mostly but they all died because of me........I'm thinking about leaving the Magical world after we officially graduate." He puts a hand up when both of them are going to open up their mouths."I want to forget all of this. I really want too.

Draco says,"But that isn't healthy. That would only hurt you more. What about the ones who can help you through it? Hermione? The Weasley family who still here? And Me? What about me?."

Harry sighs and says,"It's better this way. Even though no one blames me for all those lives. It's still my fault. I know Ron told you to look after me and that he was ok with the fact that we got together if we ever do. You don't want me though. I'm not the one for you. Honestly,...."

Draco interrupts him and says,"I love you don't you understand?" Hermione sees tears in Draco's and Harry's eyes.

Harry says,"Yes I know. I love you too but I can't not now. Not ever. I can't go through the fact that if we get together and then I lose you for good. I can't lose another person Draco."

Draco replies,"If we protect each other we're be fine Harry. If we work together nothing will touch us."

Harry looks at him with tears falling down and says,"You can't promise that." Hermione slips away from the kitchen knowing Draco can and will handle this.

Draco follows Harry to the floor of the kitchen and puts him on his lap saying,"No I can't promise anything except that I do love you and that nothing can change that. That I want you to be in a relationship with me when you're ready. That I want to spend the rest of my life with you when you're ready for it. I want to be your everything because you already are my everything."

Harry looks at him and says,"I'm sorry I didn't meant to hurt you with what I said. I just....." He puts his head on Draco's shoulder and cries.

Draco holds him close and says,"I know. I know. It's ok. We'll get through this. Together Harry. You won't ever have to be alone again if you let me be with you."

**Another chapter yay! And I think I'm safe no Fictional characters have me yet. Thanks for reading. Please review. That's the only way to be safe it seem is when I get new reviews thanks. HeartofaGoddess2009 out!!!! Later!!!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I dedicate this chapter to all of those people who have reviewed my story. Thank you first of all for doing that. Thank you for reading as well. This a few weeks later giving Victor time to come and be with the family. I decided that they're going to have a picnic outside their house.**

Love coming together

Mr. And Mrs. Weasley smiled as they brought out food from the kitchen. All sorts of food that Mrs. Weasley and Hermione made. Bill, Fleur, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, Mr. And Mrs. Weasley, Hermione,Victor, Draco, and Harry all gathered around to enjoy a family dinner for the first time in a few months. Before dinner Victor and Hermione had talked about everything from books to how they felt about each other.

************************************************************************

_Before dinner_

Victor said,"Yes that book is quite interesting. The History of Hogwarts. I read it after you suggested it in one of your letters. I never knew there was so much to know about Hogwarts."

Hermione replied,"Yes you never know what you will find in Hogwarts. Secret passages ways, rooms, and so much more. The founders and all of that they did as well. I miss Hogwarts at times. I miss all the fun times."

Victor gently grabs her hand and asks,"Even the dance we went to together? During the Goblet of Fire Competition. "

Hermione looks down and smiles before replying,"That was one of the best times of my life." Blushing and pushing her bushy hair over the side of her face before she continue,"Being with you was often the best times of my life. Writing to you was better then anything else."

Victor chuckles a little and his other hand moves forward moving her hair behind her ear and asks,"May I kiss you?"

Hermione a little shocked at the question but nods. Victor gently leans forward and kisses her. She puts her arms around his neck. Victor stops kissing her a moment later. Both are smiling.

Victor whispers,"I fell in love with you." He gently pulled her in his arms."When I met you and kept learning about you through letters and the dance. Somewhere along the way I fell in love with you. Will you be my girlfriend?"

Hermione looks up with some tears in her eyes and smiles while saying,"Yes, I would love to be your girlfriend." Now both are smiling and walking back hand in hand.

*************************************************************************

As the family begins to eat and talk. George and Fred had noticed Victor hold Hermione's hand before eating and they could not resist to ask in unison,"Are you two together now?" Victor looks at Hermione who is nodding and blush. Victor smiles and nods as well. The twins smile and each other say together,"It's about bloody time."

The family had upon hearing this were asking a million questions and mentioned how happy they where that Hermione and Victor found someone. The same two kept trying to keep up with answering all the questions being flung at them. During this Harry watches them but then turns to Draco and tugs on his arm. Draco turning to Harry says,"Yes Harry?"

Harry looks at him and replies,"Can we talk while they're pulling 20 questions on Hermione and Victor?" Draco looks at him confused and Harry laughs and says,"It's a muggle game where someone asks questions and people answer the questions." Draco nods and they both leave the picnic.

When they're far enough away from people's ears, Draco says,"What did you want to talk about?

Harry looks down and says,"I'm sorry about a few weeks ago when I talked about leaving. I was scared and I wanted to run from everything. Try to forget it you know. I'm sorry that I hurt you. Don't deny it Draco I saw the look on your face and I'm sorry for trying avoid you for the last few weeks as well. I couldn't stand hurting you so I figured I'd hide until we both seem to get over it but I was only hurting you more I realized."

Draco looked him and said,"Harry it's ok. I already forgave you for that. I just didn't want to push you into anything. I know you loved Ron a lot. I just want you to have the time you need to have before you felt you could move on."

Harry looks at him now and says,"I'm ready now if you'll have me. I mean it. I'm ready for this relationship we both want to have. I'm ready for you to love me and me to love you."

Draco smiles and asks,"You're sure?" Harry nods. "First things first then will you be my boyfriend?"

Harry smiles and walks into Draco's open arms while saying,"Yes, yes, I will be your boyfriend." When Draco pulls him in for a kiss, the Weasley family. Hermione and Victor who came up during the part of Draco ask Harry to be his boyfriend, are all either cheering or jumping up and down. Harry and Draco stay in their hug with big smiles on their faces.

**Another chapter done YAY! Took me a few hours to work on this actually. Thanks for reading hoped you enjoyed it. Please please review I'm begging because the characters still have a price on my head. To be honest I don't think they like it. Thank you. HeartofaGoddess2009 out!!!! Later!!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yes I know that it's been awhile and I'm sorry. Things with work and stuff. I also had a big choice flung at me so I've been trying to decide what to to do. Do not worry I will still be able to write but I may not be able to update as often as I would like. I'm sorry about this but I guess it could be worse. I could never write again on here not that I could do that. One more thing I did get a new Beta if people haven't heard. TEAMJakeward101 is my beta if you're looking for one very very good at what they do.**.

The Day After

_Harry's POV_

I do believe Draco and I will have to talk about our relationship and my family. After all my family, Hermione, and I didn't have the best past with him. There was most likely still animosity between some of them and my Draco. I saw the look Bill and Charlie gave after all. Both showing absolute horror and disgust but the cause being two guys kissing I highly doubt that. It was most likely because of how he treated me in school.

Now would be a good time to talk to Draco but I can tell Bill and Charlie are heading over to talk now. From the looks of it neither are happier today then they were yesterday.

Bill looks to see who is around before asking,"Why? Why the guy who treated you as bad as he did? Why this bastard?" Charlie nods in agreement.

I sigh and reply,"Sometimes what you think is hate is actually love. After all someone once said love and hate are along the same lines. Anyway, Why should it matter? It 's my choice isn't it?"

Charlie says,"It is your choice but it should matter because he tortured you, Hermione, and Ron or did you forget all of that?"

"No, I didn't forget it." I say. "I forgave him. So did Hermione and eventually Ron especially when Ron was sure he was on our side and wasn't going to kill me. Besides that was then and this is now. He's not the person you think he is."

Bill shakes his head and says,"That's not enough. Why date him when you love Ron? Dead or not."

_Draco's POV_

I understand Harry may not want me to do this but I want to hear what happens. Yes, I ,Draco Malfoy, have been listening in on his conversation. I feel bad it's like I don't trust him but I do very much. I just don't trust the other two because from the sounds of it they're trying to talk him out of dating me or loving me. Oh Harry is speaking again.

Harry replies,"That's not enough? When and why do you get to say that? I loved Ron with all my heart but we weren't bonded yet. We were waiting until after school to bond but he died trying to help me. I wish it wasn't the way it ended but it was. However, something happened before I fell in love with Ron. I fell in love with Draco but yet I never thought I had a chance so I never went after him. Somewhere along the way hate turned into love and I'm glad it happened almost as much as what happened with Ron. Ron knew I love Draco too. I won't stand here and have you keep telling me I'm wrong when I'm not. Ron said that I should love again to be happy and I have but you can't be happy that I'm happy then I'll leave and give you the time to get over it. No one said you two or the family had to be happy with my choice. I am though and that's the most important thing."

I smile when he says that because it is nice to know that he's happy with me regardless of what others say. I wonder what the Bill and Charlie's face look like.

_Harry POV_

Both Bill and Charlie looked at me with stunned faces probably wondering why I said what I said. Let's face it I can't lie worth shit. Anytime I try to lie someone always catches me. Ron Hermione or Draco. My life isn't exactly lie central either. I don't bother so I just tell the truth and I did. They don't look happy but hey it had to be done.

Charlie recovers first and says,"Did you ever truly love Ron or were you just waiting for this to happen?"

I felt the shock and anger go through me, taking a step forward I raised my fist and punched him hard. His hand went up to his cheek with shock evident on his face. I look him in the eye and say,"Don't you ever assume I wanted Ron's death to happen. Yes, I truly love Ron but I'm also in love with Draco. If Ron was still alive there would be no way I'd act on it and Draco knows that. I wasn't just waiting for Ron to die just to be with Draco. I hate myself for letting him die. I would hate myself if Draco died instead of Ron. I'd hate myself even more if both of them died. You two didn't have a world to save on your shoulders. You two didn't have a madman trying to kill you your whole life. Certainly you didn't have family who was abusing you either. So do me a favor think before you act or is that concept to hard for you?" I decide to take my leave at that moment and run in to Draco outside the door. I know he was listening but I can't bring myself to mad at him like I am at those two.

_Normal POV_

Draco waits for Harry outside the door. The moment he walks out, he sees Draco and hugs him tightly like he wants cry but he won't let himself. Draco hold him until he calms down. Once he did that Draco asks,"Harry, I was wondering if you would like to come to the Manor with me for awhile or until school starts?"

Harry looks at him with his big green eye and a smile while saying,"I'd like that. The Burrow is a little to close to the well battlefield graveyard for me." He looks away while saying that.

Draco puts a hand to Harry's face and gently moves his head so that he can see those emerald green eyes. He replies,"That is nothing to be ashamed of. I know you are still feeling pain but I am glad you decided to give life a chance again. I know the pain never truly goes away but we will never blame you because with every battle emotionally, physically, mentally, and spiritually there are always causalities. One thing you must remember is that. They fought willingly, knowing that death would be the final price."

Harry replies,"I know it's just because the battle was mine maybe if I fought him on my own and sooner there may have been less or even no deaths."

Draco smiles slightly and says,"Let's not worry about what might have been. We have the future to look forward to alright?" Harry nods and they go to pack.

_A little time later _

Hermione and Viktor were laughing and smiling. Viktor turns to Hermione asking,"Would you like to come home with me? To Bulgeria? Just for a little time this summer? I want you to see my world." Hermione looks at him shocked. "I know that school will be here soon but I would like you to see where I come from."

Hermione finally finding her voice asks,"Do you mind if I take time to think about it? Just for a little while?"

Viktor nods and replies,"Take as along as you need." She smiles and kisses him. They part for the time being so Hermione can think and Viktor can go play qudditch.

Hermione goes to see Harry in his room, knocking she waits for a reply. Harry comes to the door and smiles while saying,"Hi, Hermione."

Hermione smiles and laughs at his blush saying,"Should I come back later?" He shakes his head and motion her to come in. Draco was laying on his bed smiling and waves at Hermione who keeps laughing while entering the room.

Harry walks back over to the bed and Draco pulls him down, wrapping his arms around Harry and asks,"Where's Viktor? "

Hermione replied,"Playing his sport." She looks around the room and notices the pack trunks."What's with the trunks? Going on vacation?"

Harry replies,"Kinda.....Draco asked me to go to the manor with him for a while before school. I need to get away from the Weasley's for awhile. So I decided to go and take him up on his offer."

Hermione says,"Hmmm interesting....Viktor asked me to go to Bulgaria before school and I'm deciding whether to do that or not.

**I'm so so sorry for the long wait. I've been having problems and I kinda fell into a no kinda I did for awhile. Not an excuse I promise just the truth. Please review if you wish and thank you. **


End file.
